


Worried

by Haaska



Category: Mars: War Logs
Genre: Gen, One Shot, game sequel, is there something more? it sure is, they butt heads but they actually like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haaska/pseuds/Haaska
Summary: A few weeks on the road together made Tenacity come to a conclusion.He really, really disliked Roy's fighting style.For a reason he would never admit.





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted it to be a prequel to Mars, but Roy wasn't using his technomancy too often back then, so let's just assume they started traveling together after what happened at the ending of the game.
> 
> Thanks to our discord group, I have so many Feels about Mars and the Technomancer that I forced myself to actually write about it. Ha!
> 
> English is not my first language. Don't be afraid to point out mistakes in my writing!

"You gotta **_stop_** fucking doing that!" - Tenacity growled and wiped blood from his face as he stepped over one of the many dead bodies that were scattered around their camp site. The nose wasn't broken, he hoped, but it sure bled as hell.  
He stood three steps behind Roy, who was currently trying to stand up after an extremely intense overload that not only took down a few robbers, but also threw all sorts of smaller objects in every possible direction. One of said objects was a wrench. It hit Tenacity’s face on its way. **" Hey! "** \- he shouted and kicked sand at him, trying to get Temperance’s attention.

Roy finally stood up and turned around quickly, stopping right in front of Tenacity with expression full of anger; his arms spread wide like he was inviting him for a fight, even though he was probably exhausted beyond imagination.

"Stop doing what?", he growled back at the man, like he was expecting this sudden anger attack. Or like he experienced it a few times now and got tired of it. He was still tense after the fight and if his companion decided not to make it easy for him to calm down, so be it. A small spark of electricity flickered on his hand like a warning.

"Overloading, that's what!" - Tenacity snarled as he clenched his fist and stood firmly, using their small height difference on his favor. He wasn't that much taller, but they were standing close enough to force him to look down at Roy.

"What’s your damn problem, Tenacity? I _can_ control it. You've been jumpy for weeks now. Every fight bigger than a few moles and you keep acting weird all week." - The electricity danced on his whole arm now, making his reassurance somehow less reliable. It seemed like Roy was waiting for an opportunity to confront him about this topic and he finally got it. 

Tenacity didn't even thought about backing off. He turned his head to the side slightly and drew closer to Roy, now feeling the electricity raising hair on his hands. His voice dropped to a more threating level. "Well, maybe you can control it. But it doesn't mean I like being hit in the face with all that shit you make fly all around."

"Did you somehow missed the fact that we were outnumbered _and_ surprised? Or did you hit yourself in the head even before I overloaded?"

Tenacity stared at Roy for three good seconds and sighed. He backed off a bit, and felt blood already dried up on his beard as his jaw clenched. 

"You want to keep charging in the middle of the fight, fine by me." - he held his hands with open, bloodied palms facing Roy. "But you better make fucking sure you won’t get yo... **_us_** hurt by it more than whatever we'll be fighting against." His voice got lower at the end of the sentence and he noticed a change in Roy's expression. Like he was surprised, or more pissed. It was hard to guess with that guy sometimes. "Besides, isn't that fucking dangerous to you and all that?"

Roy’s arms dropped(along with his aggressive, provocative pose) and he rolled his eyes, resigned.

"What, you worried about me now, Tenacity? That's what it's all about?" - Tenacity unintentionally tensed up at his words, and he probably didn’t wanted to show it, because he crossed his arms and straightened up, trying to look more intimidating than he felt.

"Worried you can get both of us blown all the way to fucking Earth, yes."

Roy rubbed his neck and took a small step back, too tired to stand still; the lack of adrenaline in his veins getting more and more noticeable. "Don’t be. Look, I need to rest." - Roy put a hand on his arm for a second as he passed him by. His hands were shaking, Tenacity noticed, as he stepped away to let the man pass."...and don't worry that much." he added, not even turning around. 

Tenacity followed him with his gaze, thinking if he should help Roy get to the tent, but decided against it. Roy could take care of himself, after all. Didn't needed anyone to worry about him. Not him, at least.

Yeah, he wasn't worried.  
...was he?


End file.
